Quil's Speech
by Lassoing the Moon
Summary: Claire's acceptance to the proposal of her long time boyfriend Rickey has Quil in a state of panic. He wants to be supportive but he's pushing the boundary between friend and lover. He only has a few days convince Claire he's right guy for her. But he has a feeling she's already made up her mind.
1. Chapter I

Title: Quil's Speech

Rating: K+

Characters: Quil x Claire

Summary:

Claire's getting married and its not to Quil. Claire only has one request; he be the best man in her wedding. Quil cant deny her anything as much as it kills him. Because for her, he would be anyone or do anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Title: Letting Go Is Never Easy

"I can't do this..."

I muttered the phrase for the fourth time under my breath, hoping Jacob was actually paying attention this time. He wasn't. Instead he had his arm wrapped around Renessme, his lips touching anywhere they could reach. Maybe it was just me but I preferred their relationship before Nessie and Jake got together; a lot less to visualise.

I threw my hands up in frustration and walked away from my so called best friend. Here I was facing down one of my worst nightmares and he was sucking his wife dry. Sometimes I really regretted calling Jacob my best friend.

The small shack of a house was filled with people from top to bottom, congratulating the happy couple. I actually didn't know the Young house could hold so many people, sure it was big enough to hold the pack but we had increased and decreased over the years, so it wasn't much of a hassle but right now there had to be at least two hundred people here.

I hadn't seen Claire in a few good hours and I knew if my pack members weren't here I would have begun to worry. She was safe and if something were to happen I knew that my brothers would protect her but that didn't stop my eyes from wandering over the room a few times.

Emily's usual dull brown couches were dressed with different rays of blue and purples, flowers of all sorts were scattered around the room, tables of food and drink surrounded the various rooms to entertain the guest when the hungry phase hit them. When I caught sight of the petite girl sitting in her uncle's chair in the living room, my hearted stopped.

She hadn't changed much since I last saw her. Her long straight brown hair ran perfectly over her curvy body and down her back, I could picture myself taking a piece of her hair and twirling it in my finger for hours. Her tinker like laugh made my heart melt into the mushy chocolate it always was when I was in the same room with her, while her sparkling brown eyes, hiding a faint green ring around the pupil, where the first thing to catch my attention.

I had been in love with this girl since her seventeenth birthday, when we kissed under the moonlight on first beach. I had gone home that day thinking we were going to take our relationship to the next step but later I find out that she was engaged to some guy named Rickey. Let's just say that conversation with her had thrown around a lot of F bombs. I had regretted it later of course, it took her months to come around and forgive me. It was the worst six months of my life and it was continuing.

I snapped out of my daze and stuffed my hands into my pockets to hide the small shakes covering them, before walking over to the small group. Rickey sat on the arm chair, his larger hand clasped in her tiny one; I felt the fit of jealousy take over as I sat across from them. She looked up from her aunt to me, a small smile crossing her features. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Why was I doing this to myself? Oh right, Claire Young was my imprint; A woman in which I would go to the ends of the world and back.

"Hey Quillie."

I nodded in response, not trusting the strength of my voice. She only smiled sadly at me and stood from the chair, "I should go and get ready. You two be good. "She whispered, reaching down and pecking Rickey on the cheek before following her aunt out of the room.

Rickey knew I disliked him. I knew he disliked me but I didn't care. This pale face was taking my Claire from me before I even had a chance to be with her. So if he wanted to play, I was more than game.

I had a perfectly good reason to dislike him. One, he was engaged to my imprint, a girl I had helped raise and watch as she grew up into the stunning young woman she is today. Two, he had broken the heart of my imprint. He decided to be a douche and cheat on her, broke her heart right in half, and while apologizing, he had a huge smirk on his face. Three, Claire had forgiven him like it was nothing and now it was their wedding day. Like I said perfectly good reason.

We sat in silence before his friends came to collect him, one thing I hoped Jacob would have already done. Though I seriously doubted he wanted to leave Nessie now. I slumped down in the couch and crossed my arms, I know it was childish to pout but I couldn't help it. I had spent years waiting for Claire to grow up and now I was losing her without even giving our relationship a chance. My life really sucked sometimes. I glanced up as Old Quil joined me on the couch, a small grin playing on his frail face. "I don't see what's funny." I muttered, glaring back at him.

He simply smiled at me and placed his hand on top of mine. I knew that look on his face, he was going to tell me something I already knew but apparently needed to have it heard again.

"Son, you have watched Claire grow up, been there every step of the way. You know her better than you know yourself; if she was truly unhappy don't you think you would know? I know how difficult it is to lose the one you love but if you love something you have to set it free and if it was meant to be then it will come back to you. Claire will come back to you Quil. I know it feels like forever but the life time after will make up for it, trust me. "

I smiled and looked away from him, "I know grandpa, and it's just hard. No matter what I will be there for Claire. "I answered and leant my head down on his shoulder like the good old days. I craved the comfort of the man I had called my father for so many years, I needed to be reassured that everything would be ok, even though I knew they weren't. "I don't want to lose her. "

Old Quil wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, letting the past years play through my head. Claire and I had fought so hard to prove to one another about how we felt and how she was marrying someone else. How could this be happening? It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be marrying Claire, not some low life douche bag. Right now I really hated imprinted, it was at times like this, I wish I hadn't imprinted. I was tired of the pain and sorrow. I wanted it to stop.

Old Quil patted my on the back and stood from the couch, looking back at me with all the wisdom in the world. "She'll come around Quil, besides you have a speech to write. " He smiled and hugged me once before disappearing back into the crowds. I shook my head and hid my head in my hands. How was I going to write a speech about Claire? I knew the words I wanted to say but not while she was marrying another man. I sat on the couch for five more minutes, finally finding the courage to go back into Claire's room.

I sat down on her bed and held onto the small stuffed wolf I had given to her for her fifth birthday, which seemed like a life time away now. I wished things were a lot simpler but I knew no matter what Claire would always be mine. I set the pad of paper in my lap and stared down at it, unsure of what to write.

But of course I would write this speech even if it did kill me inside, because for my imprint, I would be or do anything for her, no matter what.


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Thank you to the people who viewed/favourited/alerted. It means so much!

Chapter Two: When It Rains, It pours

* * *

><p>I had never really felt like I fit in anywhere. I was an outcast at school because my father had died at a young age, leaving my grandfather raise me while my mother went out drinking. Jacob and Embry made it a little better when I became friends with them; they made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Over the years I enjoyed their company, we became close, and they were like my brothers. That's why it killed me when they first phased, I didn't want to go back to being by myself. They were my best friends, my only friends, and the thought of them never wanting anything to do with me again pissed me off and broke my heart.<p>

When I first imprinted on Claire; I was more of an outcast than ever. I was the first wolf ever to imprint on a child. I could see the distrust in my brother's eyes. They had all thought I was attracted to Claire. They made me like I was a child molester. All I wanted to do was make sure Claire was well protected and cared for. That was it. Things got a little better when Jake imprinted on Renessme. I no longer had to put up with the pack thinking I was going to run off with Claire but they still teased me. Oddly enough, I was ok with it. I knew I had Claire and that was all that mattered.

Now as I stood in the background of Claire's rehearsal, I was beginning to wondering what the hell it was all for. I had spent years getting teased from the guys, getting glares from Claire's father and uncle for what? To watch her walk down the aisle with another man?

No way.

I would not be a part of this. No matter how much she begged and plead with me. I would not put myself through that. Claire either marries me or I won't be at her wedding. What the hell am I thinking...? I could never do that to Claire, no matter how much it was going to kill me.

"Can we please have the wedding party to the front. "

I wouldn't have heard the priest unless Jake had nudged me forward. I honestly didn't know why I was a part of the wedding party. I was only supposed to read my speech out for Claire and sit back down, that was my plan anyway. I stuffed my hands into my pocket and began to chew on my cheek. I really wanted this wedding to be over. If werewolves could get migraines I was going have the biggest one up until the wedding.

The priest, an old looking man with rimmed classes, a white beard and grey clothing, turned to Claire and Rickey. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I need to know who each bridesmaid and best man is going to be paired with. " He looked away from the couple momentarily to look down at the clip board in his hand. "So far we have Jacob Black with Renessme Cullen. Embry Call with Anastasia Lahota. " He ran down the list until he came to my name.

"Quil will be with me..." It was If Claire's lips had moved without her knowing, causing Rickey's hand to dropped from her side and his eyes narrowed in my direction. I glared back and gave the prick my best grin.

I would have felt good about it if Claire hadn't went and said; "Sorry, I meant Crystal..." I had nothing against Crystal. Claire's sister was great. We had a nice friendship but she tended to be a little too clingy. "If that's ok with you of course. " She turned her eyes to me, and all I could was nod.

I had told myself countless times that I was doing this for Claire. Deep down I knew she wanted me there but honesty I didnt want to be. Every second that passed by I felt my heart break even more. They planning of the party was suppose to be something Claire and I were supposed to be doing; Together. As a couple. She was not getting married! I was going to put my foot down. My imprint was not marrying Rickey. End of story.

No matter how many times that speech ran through my head, I wasnt able to say it. Seeing the smile on Claire's face was enough to make me keep my mouth shut, no matter how badly I wanted to rip the smile of Rickey's.

The rest of the day went by slowly. We went over the wedding over fifty times. Claire wanted everything to be absolutely prefect. I could see her mother's sense of style come out in the decorations and the invitation. If you asked me, Claire really had nothing to be with this wedding. She pretty much sat in the background while Rickey and the others did the rest. Fortunately for me, this gave me time to talk to her alone, maybe even get her not to marry Rickey.

As I sat down beside her, I couldnt help but look at how grown up she was. She no longer looked like the sweet little girl I had known. She was fully grown, with nice curves and not a bad chest. She wasnt a bad height either, just enough for her to fit into my arms and hold her close. But my all time favourite thing about her was her legs. They matched her body prefectly, straight, thin and smooth. It always drove me nuts when she wore high heels, they made her legs taller.

"Hey Quillifer. " She smiled lightly, her tiny hands tapping slightly on top of my hand, although her movements were hesistant, she allowed me to take her hand. " You seem down. " Glad you noticed. " Is everything alright?" She asked, looking up at her, her big brown eyes staring me down.

I wanted to come out and tell her how much I loved her. Instead I said;"I'm alright, just sad to my little girl grow up. " I wasn't teasing her, I had actually meant it. It was depressing watching Claire grown up. It would have been better if she had been with me.

Claire laid her head down on my shoulder and smiled up at me. " Dont worry Quilly, it wont be forever. Rickey and I will come back and visit. " I couldn't wait for that."Besides I dont know how long I could stay away from my best friend.."she whispered, gripping my hand slightly, causing a jolt of electricity to pass through my body. A ray of hope flashed through my head. Was it possible that she still felt something? I knew she had that day on the beach. Why she holding back now? She knew how I felt about her, why wouldnt she let me in?

"Claire, why are you marrying Rickey?"

Her breathing completely stopped, her eyes flashing up to me and her head jerking back and away. "What do you mean? I love him Quil. "She said, anger on the edge of the voice. I didnt believe it. There was no way she loved him. "Why are you so against me marrying him? Do you not want me to be happy!" She snapped, her honey cut eyes narrowing in my direction.

I frowned back at her and tried to reach for her hands. "Claire I want you to be happy. Thats the only thing I want for you, but I dont want you to be happy with him! He hurt you for god sakes Claire!" By the time I had finished, the whole wedding party had stopped what they were doing to stare over at us.

"And you havent?"

I knew that day she was referring to. It was the worst day of my life. The day had already started out bad, mom had brought home some random guy and expected me to call him dad, it was like she had forgotten all about my dad. A man that had fought so hard to keep his family together and when he passed we grew futher away. I had just told Claire about about a werewolf and about imprinting. She wanted nothing to do with me, she had told me to stay away her. I had listened to her for two weeks and then I finally cracked.

I needed to see her. Though I wish I hadn't. I had caught her and Rickey in the middle of a steaming make out session and when I pulled her off of him and behind me, I had squeezed her arm tightly. Rickey had immidantly taken Claire back and ordered me away. I was about to tell him off when Claire glared at me and told me to get lost. We had a few more fights after that, mostly words, but I would never be able to take back hurting her.

"Thats different.."I mumbled, trying to stop the shakes that came to my hands.

By now Rickey had come and wrapped his arms around Claire, his black eyes glaring back at me. "How is that any different? " She shot back, staring over at me.

"Claire I know you love me, you dont love him like you love me. I dont want you to marry him, I need you to be with me, I cant live without you. Please Claire. I'm not going to sit back and watch you marry this douch. Your meant to be with me. " Once the words started to flow, they didnt stop.

Everyone, including the pack and some of Rickey's friends, had stopped and gawked at me. I didnt even dare to look over at Claire. I didnt want to see the look she had on her face I already knew was there.

"Quil...just leave...you obviously dont want to be here."

"But Claire I-"

" Just go!"

I did as she told me to. Without a word, I walked back to my truck and headed back to La Push, realizing something along the way. I was basically handing Claire over to Rickey.

Rickey 1 Quil Zip


	3. Chapter III

Chaptet 3: Set Her Free

When Claire turned eighteen, I had an image of our proposal, it wouldn't be a huge planned surprise, which she would be expecting, I would have waited until she graduated, and taken her on our first date to the most expensive restaurant La Push had to offer.

I would have worn my best (and only) pair of jeans and a good shirt, with my good dress shoes. I would have asked permission from not only her father but her uncle as well.

We would have gone out to dinner and I would have paid with the lack of money I processed. Just before we were to leave, I would have gotten down on my one knee, taken her hand in mine and asked her to marry me.

If she sad yes, I would have slipped on the ring Old Quil had given me. The same ring he gave my grandmother when they got engaged.

I never got the chance. Instead I got to listen to Claire as she told me how Rickey had gotten down on one knee in the middle of her graduation party and asked her to marry him with a 50,000 dollar ring, custom made just for her.

Douche.

He upstaged me and I wasn't even playing the game.

Let's just say that shot my confidence down a few notches.

To tell you the truth I didn't know what I was going to do now. I had a whole hand of problems and no solutions.

1: Claire freaked out about the imprint

2: She accepted Rickey's proposal

3: She was planning on moving away with him toNew York

And the last one?

4: She didn't want me at the wedding.

I was at the end of my rope, hanging on for dear life. Claire and I were never apart and now she was getting married and didn't want me there, I didn't know how much worse it could get.

The universe needed to prove me wrong.

"Grandpa, I'm going out do you want anything?"

I pretty much owed my life to Old Quil, he had taken me in when my dad passed away and my mom gave up. The least I could so was pick him up something from the store.

"Grandpa?" I called again when he didn't answer.

I pushed his bedroom door open and peeked in. The room was pitch black, the sun wasn't even shinning in through the window and not a sound came from the small room.

"Old Quil?"

This time my heart speed up, my hands shook as no reply come. I slowly ventured into the room, flicking the switch on with a deep frown.

Old Quil's room wasn't much but it was filled with all his memories. Pictures of his late wife and son on the night stand and one of my parents and myself on the other. He had a bunch on knickknacks and Quileute symbolizes all over his room. He had a small dresser with a TV on it in the corner and a small bed on his right wall.

"Son." A raspy voice came from the heap on the bed, slowing my heartbeat slightly. He sounded so weak; it scared me to think of how little time I had left with him. "Come here Quil."

I did as he requested.

My grandfather looked so much older than he actually was. The large comforter was pulled all the way up to his chin and an old quilt covered it. His wise face lit up into a smile as I came into his eyeshot.

My grandfather looked so much older than he actually was. The large comforter was pulled all the way up to his chin and an old quilt covered it. His wise face lit up into a smile as I came into his eyeshot.

He lifted his left hand and clasped mine in his, his deep brown eyes searching mine.

"You're hurting."

It was a simply statement yet it still sent a shiver down my spine. I went to speak but he shook his head and sighed, "Do you remember the story of how your grandmother and I met?" I shook my head and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Your grandmother was engaged when we met. She was in town on business with her fiancé. " Old Quil's voice sounded so far away, as if he was back in La Push in his teenage years. " She came into my father's corner store with her black hair pulled into a long braid down her back. –I had never seen a woman so beautiful in my life.- She was only looking for a few things she would need to make the family dinner later that day."

I hadn't known my grandmother had been engaged when they met, this was new to me.

"It took me several weeks to finally introduce myself. When I finally did she was with her fiancé. It would be weeks before we talked again. It was midnight on my twentieth birthday when she came into the store, her eyes bloodshot from crying and her clothing ripped. It took me multiply times to get her to speak to me about anything but you know how your grandmother is. Very stubborn."

I laughed softly and nodded my head in agreement. I had only known my grandmother for a few years but I knew was stubborn and cared deeply about her family.

"She told me that her fiancé had gotten drunk hit her in front of his friends. As much as I wanted to go and beat the crap out of him, I stayed and comforted her."

"Even though she knew how dangerous, she went back to him, they wed and she moved away from La Push. It was years before she moved back, she finally left him and we got together shortly after. That didn't mean it was easy, that's a story for another day."

By the time Old Quil stopped his story, I was more confused.

"Do you see what I'm getting at son?" He asked, giving me a look.

I shook my head, returning the look, "Not really."

He sighed and looked down at his wedding band. " I waited for her to come back to me Quil, they often say if you love something set it free and if its meant to be It'll come back. " He rubbed my back and shooed me away. "She will come back to you Quil. Just give it time. "

Leaning down, I hugged my grandfather with a soft smile, "I get it now. " I whispered before pulling away, "Thanks."

I left Old Quil in his room and headed out to the store, thinking of nothing else but Claire the whole way.

/QxC/

When I got home, Old Quil was fast asleep, snoring loud and proud. So much for waiting up for me. I put the food away and settled down onto the couch. Claire's wedding would be starting in an hour and then she would be out of my life for who knows how long.

I was about to turn in for the night when the phone rang.

I really couldn't catch a breath.

"Hello?"

Emily's voice came loud with excitement from the other end.

"Quil, you need to get down her."

Didn't Claire tell her I wasn't coming? Probably. Nothing ever gets past Emily.

"Emily I can't come. "

It sounded like she snorted, "Get down here before I tell Jake to make you. " She hung up before I could say anything else.

Emily to the rescue.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4: What The Heart Wants

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! On all my stories. I really do plan on updating whenever I can but not having a computer seems to damper my mood. But I have a solution! I have a job now, I mean a full paid job, and one of my first things I will be buying will be a laptop. Which means updating will be a lot more recent. Ooh! One more thing, I was thinking about Next To You the other day. And was wondering if I should rewrite it. Anyone who is reading it if you could please let me know, it would be a great help!

Thank you again,

Brown-Eyed Boy

* * *

><p>Have you ever gone somewhere without a plan?<p>

I just did.

Me being the smart guy I am didn't think anything through before showing up at the Uley house. So here I was standing on the back porch drenched from the rain, double thinking every choice I ever made in my life.

Why in the world did Emily tell me to come here? Claire was alright. I mean Emily would have come and told me if something was wrong, wouldn't she? I'm sure Claire's fine. Although she could be dead.. and Emily bringing me here was just a way to get back at me.

"Quil, what are you doing out in the rain?" Emily asked, concern shinning on her beautiful face.

"Enjoying the weather." I muttered back.

The Uley wolf girl narrowed her eyes, grabbed my hand and tugged me back inside. She handed me a towel before disappearing back into the kitchen. While I dried off I looked around the house; It was completely transformed with Claire's favourite flowers and ribbons. Emily, Leah, Kim and Rachel, had on the tan bride maids dress with a lily tucked behind her left ear.

"Uncle Quil!" Seymour, Emily and Sam's son, bounded down the stiars and lept into my arms.

The kid was a copy of his dad with Emily's long hair and deep soft brown eyes. He was only two years old but he looked like he was five, he was already showing signs of the change. Poor kid.

"Seymour is that you?" I teased with a chuckle, ruffling his hair as I hugged him back.

He stuck his tongue at me and crossed his arms. "Of course its me Quil, who else would I be?" He mumbled, fiddling his fingers.

"Hm. Maybe Juni."

Seymour made a face at the mention of his sister. "How would I be Juni?" He asked.

"You are twins." I answered with a grin.

Juniper was the younger out of the two. She looked like her mom with the exception of her dark black eyes and dull pink lips. Unlike her brother, she was stubborn, talkive, sweet but she also had a back bone, she wasn't afraid to tell you off if you did something to upset her. Also unlike Seymour, she actually looked like a two year old, short with a baby face. If you hadn't known them, you could have sworn Seymour was older.

He rolled his eyes and pushed my arms away for him to get down. "I am not Juni. I am older and bigger. " he nodded, running off to go find his sister.

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

Leah, Kim, Rachel, and Emily were all gathered in the kitchen talking over the last second peperations. It was nice to see Emily and Leah huddled together for once, especially after everything they've been through. I just wish it wasn't over Claire's marriage to someone else.

I have no idea where the rest of the wolves were and I wasn't about to ask. I knew I would be biting off more than I could chew if I even went down that road. Beside I really didn't want to have to sit with the gang and have them bug me about why I wasn't stopping this wedding. I wouldn't have anything to say to them. I didn't even know why I wasn't stopping the wedding. Wait yes I did. I wanted Claire to be happy. Even if it did make me miserable.

"So wolf girls, what are you talking about?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the table, a small smirk spreading across my lips. I could at least prentend to be happy for Claire.

"Why in the world would we tell you a nerd like you Quil? "

"Oh, Lee Lee, your words wound me. "

I was proud of Leah. Not that I never was before. But since Emily and Sam's wedding, she's made it her mission to get happy. And she does seem like she is. There's a glow to her face and eyes that I've never seen before. I cant help but wonder if Jacoby is the reason for this.

"The truth hurts dog. " She snickered and reached over to pull me into a hug.

Another thing about Leah; After she imprinted, she stopped phasing. She wanted the chance to actually be with Jacoby and they were around the same age when he moved back to La Push. So she often refers to us as 'mutt, dog, dog breath.' Pretty much anything she can think of just to annoy us. I don't mind. Leah and I always had some kind of understanding.

"I already knew that Lee Lee. " I answered and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

Leah rolls her eyes and joins her cousin in the kitchen. "You better watch your back Ateara, I'm not afraid to kick your ass." She teased, winking over at me.

I knew this too but I was willing to play along with her.

Leah could easily take out half the pack if you pissed her off enough, we all knew that. We often reminded her of it. Why? Because we felt bad for her. She was always living the love triangle with Sam and Emily. So the pack came up with a way for her to let all her anger out. Play fighting in our wolf forms was a great way to let go of anything we held on to. In the end it really helped her out.

"Please, I could so take you. Even with my hands tied behind my back. "

I smirked, catching the chocolate covered strawberry between my teeth as Leah tossed it my way. In a way it was nice to forget about everything going on with Claire. I didnt want to think about watching her marry Rickey. If helping the wolf girls would keep her off my mind I was all down for it.

While the girls worked on the perpations in the kitchen I started on the rest of the house. I really had no idea what I was doing. I was really just looking for an excuse to go and find Claire. I knew she was around the house somewhere. I could sense her near by. Did that mean I was going to just walk up to her room and act like everything was ok? Nope. I wasn't going to be the first to crack. Not this time.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I worked along side with Emily and the rest of the girls to get the house ready while inside I was racing for a way out. I knew every second that ticked by Claire's wedding day was getting closer and I was getting closer to losing her.

I was sitting down in Claire's room when Emily found me a few hours later. She came into the room so quietly that I didnt know she was there until she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me.

I swallowed down my tears and looked back at her. "I'm about to lose her and there isn't anything I can do.." I whispered, looking down.

Emily gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Claire wont leave you for long Quil. She loves you to much. She has for years, you and I both know that. It will just take her time to come to terms with your new relationship. She's use to having you as a best friend Quil not a lover. " she explained in such a motherly tone my heart ached for mine.

"I know. I don't think I can write this speech. " I wiped my eyes and looked back at her. " Doing this will be like admitted I've given up."

"You dont have to give up Quil. Dont write a speech about how your giving her away, write about everything you love about her. Maybe then she will realize how much you really mean to her. "Emily paused to smirk at me, "And dont worry I've already taken care of you being kicked out of the wedding. " She bent over and gave me a hug before leaving me with my thoughts.

The rest of the night I spent working on the speech for Claire. I didn't talk about losing her and how much I would miss her if she were to leave. She already knew that. What she really needed to know was how much she meant to me. She needed to know how much I really loved her.

I was determined to win her back, even if it killed me.


	5. Chapter V

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Its hard to write chapters when I dont have a computer but I hope this makes up for it. This is pretty much a filler chapter until the wedding chapter, which is next.

Chapter 5: Are We Human?

* * *

><p>The morning comes with a bright orange sun in the clouds, frisking the sky with a ray of beautiful yellows and blues. Bright, flawless, blue jays soar through the open skies whistling to the hum of the breeze. The violent wave of La Push's beaches crash up onto the shore as they collect small baby turtles, pulling them into the dark deep ocean floors below.<p>

This isn't unusual weather for this time of the year. But in the back of my mind, I swear nature is taunting me.

The weather matches everyone's mood. Except for the handful of people who know what the next day really means. Tomorrow is the ending of an imprint story. Something that isn't seen too often and it comes to a shock to everyone involved. This day is also the deep beginning of a relationship that no one saw surviving.

I only have one chance not to mess this up and I know I'm about to blow it.

"I don't know what your problem is with me Ateara but you better get over it pretty quick. Whether you like it or not Claire is going to be my wife and you can stand here and pout all you want. "Rickey's southern accent hissed strongly, his eyes narrowed thinly, "I won Quil, get over it. "

I clench my hands at my side and meet his gaze evenly. "You haven't won Rickey, not even close. " I stand, easily over towering him, and narrow my own eyes, "How long do you really think it will take her to come back to La Push?" I ask, keeping the growl buried deep in my chest.

TheTexasnative cowers back a little, folding his slim arms across his chest with a small smirk. "That's where your wrong, Quil. " His voice is like venom, thick and dark, "Claire is never coming back to La Push, not if I have anything to say about it. "

I'm standing in front of him now, my stance ready to pounce. "You don't have the right to keep Claire away from La Push, this is her home."I muttered. I could feel the small trembles passing through my hands.

"Home," He laughs, "This isn't her homes, she's been trapped here since she was a little girl because of you and your little gang."

I can't help the frown that spreads over my lips, "She's not trapped here. She has-"

Rickey knocked me back a few feet with a push. It isn't the impact that knocks me back but the few choice words he says. "Has what, Quil? Her freedom? You lot are pathetic, you think all the girls here have their freedom but their all trapped in your spells. Claire never had a future, unless you counted making your babies, until she met me. I will give her that future, whether you like it or not. "He snaps, his voice shaking.

I know I'm going to regret this later but I don't care. In a swift movement, my fist makes contact with Rickey's face. He double over in pain and groans out curses, cupping his bleeding nose. "Until you get your facts straight, keep your mouth shut. " I growled down at him. I went in for another shot but a hand pulled me to a stop.

"Quil, stop!"

Jacob struggles to get a strong hold of me, his eyes narrowed and dark. In his alpha voice he orders for me to stand down and pushes me towards the house. In the corner of my eye I watch as Rickey struggles to stand up, grabbing the support of his best man before tossing him to the ground.

Once inside the house, my alpha turns to look at me. Jacob has a tired look on his face, his eyes are blood shot and he hasn't shaved for a few days. He has on an old pair of shorts and a shirt Nessie must have picked out for him. He's barefoot and covered in mud. Jake sighs deeply and pushes me down onto the stool in the kitchen, lifting my left fist.

"You're lucky Claire wasn't around, Quil. Your already on thin ice with her and I'm sure breaking her fiancé's nose isn't going to help any. "His deep voice sends a chill down my spine; he doesn't sound like the best friend I use to know.

I roll my eyes and shake the shaggy hair out of my eyes. "I don't give a shit. Rickey had it coming, I should have done it when I first met him, and maybe it would have kept him out of Claire's life. "I mutter back, wincing as he pops a knuckle back in place.

Jake only shakes his head and walks over to the kitchen. He grabs a cloth from the bottom drawer, dips in some water and tosses it my way, "Clean up before you go and see Claire. "He orders. He lingers for a few moments, a thoughtful look on his face.

"If you have anything to say, I would love to hear it fearless."

Jacob raises his head, a faint smile spreading over his bottom lip. "I was just thinking about how punching Rickey popped out your knuckle. A regular human wouldn't have been able to do that." He mused, trying to hold in his laughter.

I wipe the blood of my hand and meet his gaze. "You're suggesting he's not human?" I ask, "That's not even funny Jacob. " I snarled softly.

Jake shakes his head and rolls his shoulder in a shrug. "I wasn't suggesting that. I was thinking about what Old Quil said the other day, actually. "He takes the bloody cloth from me and places it in the sink before sitting down in front of me, his eyebrows knotted together in concentration.

"Old Quil said something?"

He nods and folds his arms over his chest, leaning back a little in his chair. "When we were having the council meeting the other night Old Quil said to keep an eye on you. I asked him why and he said there could be a chance that the wolf inside of you is going to disappear. Old Quil said it only ever happened one other time, his great grandfather lost his imprint and the animal spirit left him." He explained.

I stared over at him with a frown. "So what does that have to do with me?"

Jake sighed deeply, "Your loosing Claire, Quil. There is a chance the wolf inside of you will just simply leave. "He smiled sadly over at me.

"I...I'll be human?"

"Afraid so..."

I couldn't believe it. For twenty years of my life I had been a werewolf, looking over and protecting the tribe. I had spent eighteen years with Claire, protecting and loving her now I was going to be human again? It didn't make any sense. It couldn't make any sense. A werewolf could only become human if they choose to.

"Prefect... Rickey gets my imprint and I'll be turned to a human again. "I stalked away from Jacob, muttering beneath my breath.

I walked up the stairs towards Claire's room, hovering at the door. I sighed deeply and pressed my forehead to the wood while I took in small breaths as I allowed the thoughts to flow through my head.

I didn't know if I could handle being human again. Half of my adult life I had been a werewolf. It seemed strange to just be ordinary again. I didn't know if I could go back to geeky Quil. I didn't want to be just geeky Quil again. The Pack was my family. I'd never felt at home in La Push until I phased and gained brothers and a sister and I didn't want to give that up.

I nearly fell on my butt when Claire opened the door, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Without a word, she took my hand and pulled me into her room. Behind the closed door, she wrapped her arms around my waist and told me to hold her.

We stayed like for a few moments before she pulled away and looked up at me, her dark brown eyes glistening from fresh tears. "Read to me?" She asked in childlike tone.

I took a book off her shelve and pulled her to the bed with me. Claire lay back in bed, her long black hair fanning over the pillow like a shield. She pulled the tinker bell blanket up to her nose, cuddled close and let out a silent sigh. "I'm sorry for the other day, Quil…" She whimpered, trying to hold back more tears.

"Don't worry about it, Claire. It doesn't matter. "I whispered and kissed the top of her head and smiled lightly.

Claire shook her head quickly," It does matter Quil, your my best friend I shouldn't have treated you that way, especially when your just trying to look out for me." She mumbled in small voice.

I sighed deeply and sat down beside her, placing my hand over her. "Whatever happened in the past should stay in the past. I just want to be here for you. "I whispered.

She looked up at me with a small smile, squeezing my hand. "I want you here too." She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. "Which book did you get?"

"Wolves and Men."

Claire giggled softly, "Only you Quil," she fell silent a few seconds later, the sound of her breathing the only thing filling the room.

I settled into a more comfortable position in the bed and began the book from the beginning and Claire was out like a light before the ending.

Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of Claire's life and I was determined to be there for her, even it killed the wolf inside me. Claire being happy was the only thing that matter.

I leant back and shut my eyes, allowing myself to drift off with the sound of Claire's steady breathing.

* * *

><p>AN: Obliviously we dont know if the wolves turn back into human once they loose their imprints but I wanted Quil to have another issue for him to deal with. I know I'm mean to him. :P This concept is only mine and not the work of the author or supporting members.

**Brown-£yed Boy**


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating any sooner, but it's been a long summer and frankly I just couldn't get this chapter started but I finally did and finished it within a two day time period. You may notice that I decided to try and do something different with this chapter, as an author I'm trying to expand and gain a better understanding of different styles writing. Anyway enough of my blabbering, to the story!

Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize I do not own in any way shape or form.

Chapter 6: In My Heart

* * *

><p>"For anyone who knows me they know I don't have a way with words. I've always found to express my feelings through action. I guess my point is that it wasn't easy to write this speech, in fact I think it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Not because I couldn't think of what to put down on paper but because it's hard for me to realize how much Claire has actually grow up. "<p>

A blushing bride walked with a grace down the aisle with her arm hooked around her father's. The dress, a Delilah Fuller original, was laced from head to toe with small beads and feathers. Her long brunette hair was styled with four braids tied together at the sides to frame her flawless features. She smiled a tiny smile as she neared her groom and placed a delicate kiss upon her father's cheek.

"My grandfather once told me a story about our ancestors and the undeniable love they shared."

Four best men wearing black suits and a baby blue tie stood to the right of the bride, among them was the bride's best friend and first love. On the left wearing knee height baby blue dress stood the bride maids. They watched as the groom took the hand of his soon to be wife.

"He told me that the love they shared was ancient and not often heard of. The few lucky members of the tribe blessed with this love knew not to take it for granted, for they knew how easily it was to have their loved one taken away."

The bride and groom said their vows and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Even though the wedding party had been there to suppor the bride, they were saddened and a little sickens by the heart breaking look on her best friends face.

"Old Quil explained it to me like this; when the men found her, she became his entire world. She was his reason for living and the force that told him to fight for his people. Without her he could not breathe for she was his oxygen and his life source. I never fully understand what he was talking about. That was until I met Claire.

From the moment we met I knew she was going on hold a special place in my heart. She brought something out in me only a few people had been to see my entire life. For once I didn't have to hide who I was, I could be myself around her. She probably didn't understand the words at first but I'm sure she caught on."

The crowd laughed softly as they listened, settling my nerves a little. I rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand and smiled at Claire.

"Over the years we've had our share of fights and arguments but I always knew somehow that no matter what we would always have our bond. She quickly became one of my best friends, unlike Jake and Embry I could openly talk to her about anything-No offense guys."

Jake and Embry howled from the back of the crowd and smirked up me. I shook my head and glance down at the crumpled paper in my hand. I had memorized these words in my head hours before but now it seemed I could hardly read my own writing.

"I don't think anyone understood the relationship I had with Claire. They have may told me they did but I knew they didn't because half the time I knew I didn't. For years we remained friends but there was always the nagging pit in my stomach. For the first since meeting Claire, I didn't know what to do.

I tried talking to my brothers, my grandfather and pretty much anyone else who would listen but it did no good. It wasn't until I came out and told her how much she really meant to me that the uneasiness went away.

For the first few months I thought she felt the same way. But it turns out she didn't. Like any good man it took me a while to get it through my thick skull but I think I finally understand. I may never have the relationship I wanted to have with her but that doesn't mean she won't be in my life anymore. The important thing is that she is happy and that's all I ever wanted for her. "

I paused to wipe away the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks. I had never really been a crier but this wedding was bringing the real man out of me. I sighed softly and looked down at my imprint. I could see the tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes even though she tried to hide it.

"It's all I want Claire-Bear. For you to be happy. I love you with all my heart and soul but if being with Rickey makes you happy. "I bit down on the inside of my cheek, barely holding back a growl, "Then I respect your choice. Congratulations Claire, just remember to come home sometimes ok?" I rose my wine glass in cheers and guzzled down the alchol in two gulps.

I quickly got off the stage to join Embry and Jake as the cheering came to a stop. I offered a small smile to my friends as they gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the night continued with speeches from Emily and a few of Rickey's friends. I really just wanted to go home. The headache behind my eyes was starting to get worse but I needed to say goodbye to Claire first.

"Hey Quillifer. " Claire smiled, holding her hand out to me after she finished her first dance with Rickey.

I gladly took her hand and let her lead me out to the dance floor."You look beautiful. "I whispered into her ear where my chin rested.

She clenched her hands against my back and stepped closer to me as we danced through You'll Be In My Heart. "You too. I never would have imagined you could fit a werewolf into a tux." she giggled lightly.

A soft chuckle shook my body.

"Believe me so was I."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we shared our first and last dance. I wanted to get closer to her, to have her body fully pressed against mine but I knew I couldn't do that. Not now.

"I'm going to miss you..."

"Me too Claire. Me too."

As the song came to a close my hold on her only increased. I frowned into her skin, inhaling fresh vanilla and peaches. "You'll come back and visit right?"I asked in a quiet voice, well aware of the whimpers that escaped.

"Quil." She pushed the hair from my face and looked down at me."For you I would always come back. Your my best friend."She answered, stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

I smiled faintly and leant into her touch, saviouring our last moment with everything I had." I love you, Claire." I allowed myself to close eyes and get lost within her presence.

She kissed me.

Her lips felt like magic. A flame ran through my body and down my spine. I pulled her closer to my chest and titled my head to get a better reach. She tasted of summer and honey. The kiss was soft and slow, never to rough or damanding. It was a goodbye kiss not an I love you kiss.

"I love you too, Quil."

She broke the kiss and placed her hand on my chest, her eyes watery. "You'll always be in my heart Quil." she whispered as she stepped away. She stared up at me for a few seconds before she turned away. "I'm sorry.."she muttered, walking off to her husband.

All I could do was stand there and watch. I didn't notice nor did I care about the tears streaming down my face.

As the rest of the wedding party was running to tell the bride and groom goodbye, I ran to the forest and allowed my animal side to take over. I watched from afar as the limo pulled out of the drive way and took my imprint away from me.

I sat ontop of a cliff and let out a howl that was filled with pain.

Somewhere Rickey smiled, knowing he had finally claimed his prize.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not going to lie I was had to write this chapter. I found myself tearing up a few times and that hardly happens when I write. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Dont worry or should you? Is this the end? Maybe. Maybe not. ^.^

Until next time,

**Brown-£yed Boy**


End file.
